


Please Notice Me

by RoboBear (caskettshipper3)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is also so gay, Costia is so dumb, F/F, F/M, Roan is just here, This is all just a mess, best friend's sister, clexa trash, i love it though, lexa is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettshipper3/pseuds/RoboBear
Summary: Lexa is hopelessly in love with Clarke's little sister, Costia. Costia is totally oblivious to all of Lexa's attempts at being romantic. Clarke is not as oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is about 18 in this. Costia is newly 16 and Lexa turns 17 in the story. She and Costia are in the same grade though and Clarke is a grade above them.

What the actual fuck.

That's all Lexa can think as she swings her legs off the edge of the roof of her best friend's house. She's always liked it up here, finds solace in the danger and calm of it. She needs that now after the bombshell Costia had just dropped on her.

_"Roan and I are, like, sorta a thing now!"_

Lexa had tried her best to be objective, think of how happy her friend looked, but all she could see was somebody else getting to hold Costia, somebody that wasn't her. 

Lexa lost count of how long ago she'd began crushing on her best friend, but it only seemed to grow as they became closer. Costia, however, never seemed to reciprocate the feelings that Lexa thought she had been so very clear about. Then again, Lexa was never good with feelings. 

"Oh damn, sorry dude, I didn't know you were out here." Lexa turns to see Clarke crawling out of the attic window with her sketchpad. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lexa doesn't really know what else to say. She and Clarke aren't exactly close or anything. The girl is usually nice to her though, whenever they actually speak. 

"You mind if I join you?" 

"Yeah, sure, I mean, its your roof." Lexa pats the spot beside her and Clarke sits down, flipping to an empty page. 

"Yeah, which is why I know how therapeutic it is to be up here, and how much it sucks to have someone interrupt that." Clarke smiles sideways at her and she thinks it might be kind of cute if she wasn't going through a major teenage crisis right now. 

"I don't mind," she does, she really does, but she can't say that without admitting why she's up here, all angsty, so she changes the subject. "What're you drawing?" 

"The sky." Clarke answers simply. "I know it's kind of cliche, but I think our house has the best view of the night sky in the whole state and why would I waste that, ya know?" Lexa nods. She can't draw a straight line, but she can appreciate a nice view. 

They sit silently, the only sounds being the low hum of street lights and Clarke's pencil until she stops and directs her attention to Lexa. 

"So, what's up with you?" 

"Uhm, nothing?" So pathetic, she can't even make it  _sound_ convincing. 

"Oh come on. This is a nice view and all, but you don't really come out here unless you've got some major soul searching to do so, come on. Spill." 

Lexa shifts uncomfortably, starts to form a lie, but it dies on her lips as she looks into Clarke's expectant gaze. "I'm stupidly in love with your sister and she's dating some dumbass a grade above us and I'd cross entire galaxies for her, but she calls me 'best friend' like she calls you 'sister' and it fucking hurts." She glances up and Clarke's eyes are blown wide. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." 

"That's fucking deep." 

Lexa chuckles. "Yeah." She gazes up at the sky again and stares at the stars, hoping for a shooting star she can wish on to fix all this. She hears Clarke's pencil start up again, but pays it no mind as she allows herself to get lost in the view for awhile. 

She doesn't realize she's stopped hearing the pencil scratching until she glances over and sees that Clarke is long gone. There's a paper left behind though and she picks it up, amazed at what she finds. 

Its her. Immortalized in all her angst, Clarke had drawn her resting among the starry sky they both had just viewed. On the back, there was a note. 

_Best view in the state, definitely. Don't be so deep, you're only 16. - Clarke_

Lexa found herself blushing and smiling slightly at the older girl's words and as she stood, folding and tucking the paper into her back pocket and climbing back through the window, she also found that she felt quite a bit lighter about her whole situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is super fumbly. Costia doesn't even notice. Clarke thinks she's super cute.

"Come ooonnn, Cos!" Lexa groans at her friend again, but she might as well be talking to a wall. 

"Yeah, yeah. One sec." Costia continues to stare down at her phone, chuckling occasionally. She finally seems to be coming to an end when she glances up at Lexa. "OK, what page are we on? 37 right?" 

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Nooo. We're doing our math homework and the answer to the  _problem_ is 37." Honestly, she doesn't know why she bothers, Costia just nods like she's listening, when she hasn't heard a word Lexa has said since Roan started texting her 45 minutes ago. 

"Oh my God!" Costia squeals. "He's calling me! What do I do? Do I pick up?" 

Lexa feels like her eyes might roll out of her head at this rate. "That's usually what you do when someone calls." She meant it sarcastically, really, but she can't help but think maybe she should've told Costia not to answer. She's not prepared for the sickening feeling she gets when her friend answers the phone in a low, raspy voice. 

"Hey sexy." Costia speaks down the line, getting totally caught up in the conversation, not even hearing her best friend sputter and slip off the bed, fumbling with the door knob before bolting from the room. 

Lexa has no idea where she should go. Usually, she'd go to her roof spot, but it was raining out and yeah, Lexa is broody and deep, but she's not crazy. She simply paces around the hall for a bit, before just reaching for a random door knob and turning it, entering the room. 

Her eyes tightly closed, she leans her back against the door, steadying her breath. Stupid Costia with her low voice. Stupid, stupid Roan with his - whatever it is that he has. Stupid, stupid, extremely stupid her, for falling in love with her  _best friend._

"Uhm, you OK?" Lexa's eyes fly open to reveal none other than Clarke Griffin. 

Oh God, stupid, stupid, crazy stupid Lexa for  _walking into sometimes bedroom!_ "I- am soooo sorry!" She'd  back up if she wasn't already pressed to the door. "I just- I thought this was- and then the knob-" 

She's cut off by Clarke's deep chuckle and a warm feeling flits across her chest. "Its okay, dude. Lotta doors in this house. Its easy to do."

Clarke's smile is easy and welcoming and Lexa finds herself sagging with relief against the girl's door. "Phew, thanks." 

They sit in silence for a moment before Clarke speaks. "So, what brings you to my stretch of the neighborhood?" Clarke tries for a joke, but it just makes Lexa anxious again. 

"Oh,um, I- the door-" 

"No, no, I know. Just- why aren't you with my sister?" Its an innocent question really. One that's owed an answer, especially after barging into someone's living space. 

"Oh. Right. She's uh- preoccupied." Clarke tilts her head slightly.  _Huh. That's cute. (Wait what?)_ Lexa pushes away her thoughts long enough to elaborate. "Roan." 

"Ah." That little word says it all. She can see the edges of sympathy seeping into Clarke's demeanor, but that's not what she needs right now. She needs the cool girl with the sketchpad on the roof who made her world seem so much lighter. 

"Mind if I hang in here with you?" 

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Clarke smiles at her and Lexa nods, still pressed against the door. Clarke chuckles and pats the spot beside her on the bed. "Ya gonna sit, or what?" 

"Oh, right!" Lexa says it as though it is an after thought and shuffles over to Clarke's bed. She crosses her legs and allows herself to take in Clarke's room. 

Its so much different than Costia's. Not just one, neutral color, but a plethora of them all. They blend into starry skies and sunsets and Lexa marvels at everything she sees, because Clarke must have done it all. There's soft alternative music playing and it smells like lavender and ink and Lexa thinks it's kind of wonderful. 

She hears the familiar sound of pen scratching paper and she looks to Clarke, sees her drawing, but Clarke glances up and nudges her knee with a hand. "No, no. Don't look at me. Just- keep doing what you were doing." 

Lexa chuckles nervously and begins looking around the room again. She spots something that catches her eye and decides to make conversation while Clarke goes through her process. "I didn't know you were a Jon Bellion fan." 

Clarke responds without even looking up. "Oh yeah! I love him. My friend Raven and I went to see him in concert a few months ago. It was amazing." 

"Hm." Lexa nods thoughtfully. "I love him too. I wish I could've gone." Then a second later, "Costia says he's whiny." 

"Oh trust me, I know. Sometimes, when I'm mad at her, I blast his songs until she starts beating on my door and yelling and mom tells  _her_ to keep it down. It's priceless." Lexa laughs, remembering being there during one of those tines, nodding her head along to the familiar song, while Costia ranted at her older sister through the door. 

They're silent again. Clarke's pencil falls silent and she's admiring her work when Lexa speaks again. "I'm kind of mad at her."

Clarke glances up at that. "What?" 

"Costia. I'm kind of mad at her right now. She bailed on our usual study session to have phone sex with her new boy toy." 

Clarke smiles sympathetically, but it slowly turns devilish. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

It only takes a small, mischievous smile from Lexa to have Clarke up off the bed and turning on her speaker system, the loudest it can go. When the first notes of the song begin, Clarke begins to dance around. 

Lexa is confusingly mesmerized by the older girl until Clarke pulls her up to join in the dancing. They sway and jump together and Lexa finds herself giggling and belting out a few bars. 

Clarke is gazing at her with something that makes her shiver before they hear banging on the door. "Clarke, I swear to God! I'm on the phone!" This just makes the two girls giggle more and Lexa drags Clarke up onto her bed as they jump along with the song. 

Costia sounds on the verge of swearing and then they hear an older voice speak, after that, the telltale sounds of an exasperated groan and then feet shuffling down the hallway. 

They look at each other and then flop onto the bed, bursting with laughter. Their laughter begins to subside and Lexa smiles up at the ceiling, stares at the glittering 'stars' there and sighs happily. 

Clarke, meanwhile, looks at Lexa, attempting to memorize her smile, her eyes. She tells herself it's just her artist side attempting to put together a picture, but she can't stop the thought that Lexa is already a masterpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dumb asses in this one. Clarke is not one.

Lexa drags her hand across her face for the 50th time within five minutes and sniffle against the cold air. 

She's been out on the roof for 20 minutes now, no one having bothered look for her. Everyone too engulfed in their own fun. Not like she blames them. Not like it's  _her_ party or anything. 

Except, it  _is._

It's her party and she'll cry if she wants to. So she does. Until she feels like there are icicles forming on her cheeks and her damp dress adds to the uncomfortable cold. But she'd rather sit out here and freeze, then go back inside.

"What're you doing outside, birthday girl?" She tries to shield her face from the familiar voice, doesn't really want anyone to see her like this, but especially not  _her._ "Hey, wow, what's wrong?" 

Lexa guesses it's too late and something lame like 'allergies' makes it's way past her lips before Clarke is shedding her jacket, wrapping it around Lexa, and pulling her in. She's grateful for the warmth, but the comfort only makes the tears come faster, hotter, until she's a bumbling mess. 

"Lex, talk to me. What's wrong?" Part of Lexa's brain tries to recall when she and Clarke had become so familiar. She supposes the previous weeks of being blown off by her best friend and ending up hanging with Clarke has something to do with that.

Still, she tries so very hard not to come apart in front of the girl, but the concern in those blue eyes unravel her. "She doesn't want me." She watches the creases form in Clarke's face as the tears continue to fall. "Costia. She doesn't want me." Many confusing emotions flitter across Clarke's face: protectiveness, anger, sympathy. They settle on concern again, long enough for Lexa to speak. "I did all of this for her. I didn't even want this stupid party! But she insisted!" 

Her words began to sound more like angry sobs now and Clarke reached out and squoze an exposed knee, which just reminded Lexa. "I wore this stupid dress for her. I never wear dresses!" Lexa wiped angrily at her eyes. "And this make up?! She put it on! I did everything for her! I always do!" As she felt her anger draining, less sobs came out and she felt Clarke's grip on her tighten as a feeling of defeat slip in. 

Tonight had truly been a great disaster. Lexa and Costia had been planning the party, sparingly, for a week, whenever Costia had time away from Roan. Lexa didn't do parties, but she saw how excited Costia was for it. Lexa didn't like dresses, but Costia said it would make her look hot. Lexa didn't wear make up, but Costia looked at her differently when she did. She had spent her whole week, devoted to every detail that Costia wanted, hoping that it would  _finally_ lead to something more. 

Instead, she showed up to the Griffin's house and was greeted by a bunch of teenagers she hardly knew. Costia was hanging off Roan's arm, had barely even payed her a second glance the entire time. 

At one point, some of the guys were playing around and one of them spilled a drink on her. Roan, to be exact. He had shrugged it off, simply stating ' _at least I didn't ruin anything special_ _'._

Lexa had wanted to bash his skull in, call him and his dumb ass friends out, but she was caught off guard by Costia laughing along with the group around them about Roan's comment. Upon seeing Lexa's confusion, she leaned into her friend and said ' _just be cool, don't blow this for me'._

Lexa was mortified, her outfit was ruined, and her best friend saw no need to defend her. 

She ran off to the roof immediately, not even bothering with a jacket or spare set of clothes, simply needing to get away, before she started crying. Once her feet hit the roof tiles, the tears began falling immediately. 

Back in the present, Lexa sighed. "What's wrong with me?" She noticed Clarke's grip get impossibly tighter then. 

"What?!" 

Lexa turned to find shock and rage on the older girl's face. "I mean, there's gotta be something-" 

"No." Clarke growled and Lexa's eyes widened. Clarke gripped her cheeks and Lexa had nowhere to look but Clarke's passionately dark eyes. "You listen to me Alexandra Diane Woods." Wow, when had Clarke learned her full name? Wait, focus Lexa! So not an issue right now! "You are beautiful! You are smart and courageous and you have the biggest heart! You are so kind and so beyond mature for your age and just so... YOU!" Clarke's breath was visible in the cold and Lexa watched as it curled around her, as if the words were cradling her. "You're amazing, and no matter how many adjectives I think up, and no matter how many times I attempt to capture you on paper, you are just so beyond anything I could put into words or art." Lexa isn't completely sure she's breathing, but it wouldn't matter because her heart stopped beating a long time ago. "You are perfect Lexa, and there is nothing wrong with you. And if my sister can't see that, then she truly is a dumb ass."

Lexa listens as everything begins to fall into place. She stares into blue eyes, so much deeper and more complex than Costia's. She thinks of the words, of the glances Clarke had shot her when she saw her earlier, as if no one else existed. She thinks of the many times she sought solice from 'Rostia'  in the other girl's room and how much more fun she'd always have with Clarke. 

Lexa thought about every moment spent with Clarke for the past two months, and how much lighter she always felt in the girl's presence. A lightness not even Costia had ever managed to bring, and everything just sorta, clicked then. 

Lexa looked up at Clarke then, her hands still on her cheeks. "Clarke... I think I'M the dumb ass." 

Clarke's forehead scrunches up in confusion once again. "Wha-" 

She's silenced by Lexa's lips on her own and the kiss is tentative and quick, but they both feel dazed once they pull apart. 

"But, I thought.. Costia-" 

"Hasn't been half the friend you've been to me. And even if she was, I realize now that my feelings for her, while deep, were not near as strong as how I feel about you." She watches blue eyes sparkle. "Just took me a bit to realize it." 

Clarke lets out a watery chuckle and kisses Lexa once more. "I'm glad you finally did. I don't know how many more times I can hear you sing 'All Time Low' without wanting to kiss you." They both laugh at that and just like always, their laughter pitters off into a comfortable silence as they lean against each other. 

Clarke breaks the silence by ruffling through her pockets for a tissue and using it to wipe Lexa's face. She gets the tears off and a considerable amount of makeup before kissing the younger girl's nose. "There's my Lexa." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I feel about this. Meh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia is just so clueless and Clarke is so extra and Abby is just Abby and Lexa may need mental help.

"Come on, come on, COME ONNNNN.... YES! Suck it, Griffin!" 

"Oh, you totally CHEATED!" 

Clarke tried to protest, but Lexa paid her no attention as she started her victory dance for the fourth time. 

It was storming outside, school was canceled for dangerous road conditions and Lexa and Clarke decided to spend their day together, under blankets and playing video games. 

Except this was the 4TH TIME Lexa had crushed her in Mario Kart and she was sure by now that her girlfriend was cheating. No one ever beats her. 

"Let's go, Woods. Rematch." Lexa just guffawed at her. 

"OK, so, do you like getting beat? Or...?" 

"Lexaaaaa." Clarke whined and Lexa laughed at her. 

"Fiiiine. Rematch." Clarke did a little fist pump and began setting up the game. "After I pee." 

"Ugh!" Clarke dropped the controller beside her and flopped backwards on the bed. 

"Oh, suck it up you big baby. I'll be back quick to beat you." 

She barely heard her girlfriend scoff as she left the room and she chuckled slightly before bumping into someone coming out of the bathroom. 

"Oh, sorry- Lexa?"

Lexa's eyes widen as she stepped back. "Costia! Hey." 

"Hey, you didn't text me about coming over today." Lexa actually doesn't remember the last time she  _did_ text her 'best friend', but that's no fault of her own. 

"Oh. Well actually-" 

"COME ON WOODS, OR I'M STARTING WITHOUT YOU!" Both Costia and Lexa's eyes widen as they hear Clarke yell from the bedroom and Lexa blushes slightly. 

"You're... hanging out with my sister?" She doesn't know why, but she feels scrutiny in Costia's confused look and she half shrinks under it. 

"I uh-" 

"Babe seriously, come o- oh. Hey Cos." Clarke bursts out of the room and unkowingly interrupts their conversation. Lexa's wide eyes skip from her girlfriend to her best friend as Costia's look goes from confused to shocked to appauled. 

"You're  _dating_ my sister?!" Costia's shreak is barely concealed and as if things couldn't get any worse, Abby walks upstairs and stumbles upon the conversation. 

"There's my favorite young couple! I was wondering where you to got off to." 

"You  _knew_ they were dating?!" 

Abby glances around to three sets of wide eyes and then looks back to Costia. "Did.... you not?" 

Costia's jaw drops open and they all stand there awkwardly until Costia snaps her jaw shut and grabs Lexa by the arm. She doesn't even struggle away from the other girl's grip as she's pulled to her room. She simply looks back at Clarke and throws her a shrug. 

Once they reach the bedroom and the door is closed, Costia finds her voice. "My  _sister,_ Lexa?" 

Lexa just shrugs and fumbles with her fingers not knowing what to say. 

"Ya know, I had like absolutely no problem with this whole 'liking girls' things, but my  **sister** ,Lexa?" 

"Ok, first off, 'this whole liking girls thing' is not a thing. It's who I am. And Clarke's really good to me-"

"Eewwww! Ew ew ew! No!" Costia covered her ears and squirmed across the room, but Lexa snatched her hands away. 

"That's NOT what I meant. And I thought you'd be happy for me! You're always trying to set me up." 

"Yes! With the cool dyke girl from Starbucks, or Helen in our trig class! NOT my  _sister_!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "What do you even care? You wouldn't have even known I was with Clarke if I hadn't, quite literally, bumped into you!" 

"Because you didn't even bother to let me know! What happened to 'friends tell each other everything'!" Oh, now she had done it. Lexa could've sworn she felt steam come out of her ears. 

"And when exactly were you around for me to 'tell you everything', huh? Between your millions of dates with Roan and hanging out with your new asshat friends, I hardly see you anymore." 

Costia scoffed. "So is that what this is about? You're jealous that I have a boyfriend and cool new friends, so you figured you'd get back at me by dating my sister?" 

Lexa recoiled like she had been slapped.  _Did she really just-_ "Fuck you, Costia. Not everything's about you!" She quickly turned on her heels and stormed out into to the hallway, where Clarke and Abby were "not listening" very intently. 

"Uh, well, I think I'll go uhm, sort some laundry." Abby scurried off and Lexa stormed into Clarke's room, the other girl not to far behind. 

Once they were both inside, Lexa slammed the door and began pacing and ranting while Clarke sat and watched. "Can you fucking believe that?! I'm jealous. Me?!" Clarke tried her best, but she couldn't contain the smirk bursting free. "-tell each other everything?! Like, is she for real?!" The smirk was now blossoming into a full blown smile and Clarke no longer tried to conceal it. "-fucking prick of a boyfriend and- what the hell are you smiling for?" 

"Oh, nothing." Clarke lightly grasped Lexa's waist and squoze. "You're just  _really_ hot when you're mad." Clarke kept grinning and watched as Lexa broke out in a small, annoyed grin also. 

"Oh, shut up." But she leaned into Clarke anyway and kissed her. Clarke slowly ran her hands from Lexa's waist up her body and waited until she heard the girl moan to drop her onto the bed and pick up her controller. 

"Alright! Rematch time!" Lexa stared on, shocked at how easily the girl (her girl)  had just played her. 

"Seriously?" 

"What?" Clarke said as innocently as she could muster. 

"You're a child." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia's jealousy knows no bounds. Clarke is a cheeky little shit. Jake Griffin has no idea what's going on in his house.

_It's not fair to me that-_ backspace.

 _If you'd have just told me-_ backspace.

_I just don't understand how- backspace._

Costia groaned and threw her phone to the side as she rolled over onto her back. She had been trying to talk to Lexa for three days, but everytime she worked up the nerve she had no idea what to say. And it wasn't as if Lexa was making it any easier. She hardly looked Costia's way anymore. 

It was all stupid  _Clarke's_ fault.

She and Lexa had been fine until they started hanging out. (She still couldn't remember when that happened.) Now, all of a sudden, they're dating and Lexa won't talk to her and her mom is just  _fucking giddy_ about it and ugh!! 

Costia ruffles her hair in frustration, then grabs a towel and some underwear and heads to the bathroom. Hot showers always calmed her nerves and she could definitely use one right now. One quick one before school would help her push through Lexa's cold shoulder all day. 

Her plans are completely sunken when she walks into the bathroom and sees her sister there, leaned casually against the counter, brushing her teeth. 

"Out. I need a shower." 

"Hoockhahowahehiingonn" 

Costia frowned. "What?" 

Clarke removed her toothbrush from her mouth and spit into the sink. "You can shower when I'm done." 

Costia groaned and bumped past her to stand by the tub. "I don't see why you're so suddenly into hygene. Doesn't exactly fit your whole 'dirty grunge artist' image." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm plenty hygenic." Costia's head was unfortunately down, or else she'd have seen the devious smirk that broke out on her sister's face. "Besides, I like to consider Lexa in all my decisions now." Costia gives her a confused glance. "For example, she's probably gonna have her tongue all over this mouth and-" 

"You disgusting perv!" Clarke breaks into a sprint and she just knows her little sister will give chase. Not that she has to run, she'd easily have the shorter girl beat if it came to blows. She just thinks it's funny. 

Costia chases Clarke all the way down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen before the older girl uses their father as a human sheild. 

That doesn't stop Costia from trying to reach around him. "Keep your nasty, sibling tongue out of my best friend's mouth!!" 

Jake, trying hard to catch up, holds Costia's arms. "Whoa, what now?" 

"Oh that's no problem, Cos. _Lexa's_ tongue however-" 

"What about Lexa?" But Jake's confusion is ignored in the noise of bickering. 

"You're so annoying! Why can't you date someome your own age, craddle robber!" 

"Who's robbing craddles?" The question is pointed to Clarke this time, but Jake is ignored, once again. 

"Oh my God, do you actually know how old I am?" 

"Too old!" 

"Lexa is 17!" 

"Just barely!!" 

"What the hell is going on?!" Jake is finally heard over the two siblings arguing and they both quiet down long enough to realize that Jake's heard everything. 

"Nothing, daddy. Clarke's just proving what I've known for 16 years: she's out to ruin my life!" 

Clarke scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "Are you even hearing yourself right now?! This isn't about you! None of this is about you!" Costia rolled her eyes. "Is that it? Is that what's really bothering you? You can't stand for one moment to think that people actually have  _lives_ outside of 'Costia-world?" 

"Oh, you mean lives where people tongue down my best friend?!" 

"You little-" Clarke is interrupted by her phone ringing. She picks it up immediately, seeing who it is. "Hey  _baby._ I was just thinking about you." Clarke can feel Costia's glare even as she turns to stare right into her sister's eyes. "Of course I can give you a ride, Lexi. Anything for my sweetheart." Costia began stepping into her space,  but before she could snatch at the phone, Clarke quickly rushed out a 'be there in 10' and hung up, turning to her little sister. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to talk?" 

"You selfish, inconsiderate-" 

"Yeah sure, have fun walking to school." With that Clarke swiped an apple off the counter and left.  

"Yeah, well I didn't want to ride with you anyway!" Costia screamed at the closed door. 

"I thought the mop-head boy was your ride to school?" Jake finally spoke up. 

Costia groaned. "Ugh, Dad. Roan was so 4 days ago." She then turned around and stomped up the stairs. 

".... 'have daughters' they said. 'They're so precious' they said." Jake grumbled under his breath as he continued making his forgotten breakfast. 

* * *

 

"...then Aden threw mashed carrots  _everywhere._ It was super disgusting and hard to clean up, but he's two and he still has that 'chubby cheek' thing going on and... you're not listening." Lexa stopped talking once she realized Clarke had zoned out. It was a marvel she could still walk straight with her eyes so unfocused. She had been telling Clarke a story about her little brother, Aden, to kill time before class. Now she doubted that her girl had heard any part of what she'd said. Yet, she waited patiently for Clarke to return to the world. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Clarke finally realized Lexa had been staring at her, but she clearly remembers the girl had been talking before, so she must've zoned out. "Sorry." 

Lexa squoze her hand. "Don't apologize, crazy. Tell me what's clogging up that beautiful mind of yours. It's gotta be important if it's blocking out baby Aden stories." 

"Yeah, I love that little guy." Clarke smiled briefly, then shrugged. "It's nothing important, really. Just Costia being... well, Costia." 

Lexa stopped walking upon hearing this. "She still bothering you about me?" 

Clarke simply shrugged again. "Nothing I haven't heard all my life." She tried to move on, but Lexa just stared and waited to hear more. "She still doesn't get it. Thinks this is about her. That it's some personal attack from me." 

"I'll talk to her." Lexa nodded decisively. 

"Lexa-" 

"No, Clarke. She's being immature and it needs to stop." Clarke sighed and Lexa reached out for her arm. "I really, really like you and nothing is going to change that. But it isn't fair that she's bugging you like this." 

"I know, I know." The older girl sighed and entangled her fingers with Lexa's. 

"Besides," Lexa used their now clasped hands to pull Clarke closer to her and lock her arms behind the girl's neck. "I miss casa de Griffin." 

"Mmm." 

"Aaaaand, our  _special_ sleepovers." She whispered the last part into Clarke's ear and felt the hands on her waist clench. 

"Lexa-" Clarke is cut off as the bell rings and she groans in frustration as her girlfriend chuckles. 

"See ya after class, hot stuff." Lexa pecks her on the cheek and heads towards her homeroom. 

* * *

 Lexa decides to wait until lunch to approach Costia. She spots the girl sitting at her old lunch table, probably waiting for the rest of the usual gang to roll in. "Costia."

Costia glances at her and then does a double take upon seeing who was talking to her. "Lex! Hey, hi! Hi, uh, you- you're talking to me. Hi." 

"Yeah, hey." Lexa fiddles where she stands and looks for a way to begin what she needs to say. She doesn't want any backlash for Clarke. 

Meanwhile, Costia fumbles around, moving her stuff from the seat beside her. "No need to stand! Come sit!" 

"I uh, actually I'm just stopping by to talk to you." 

"..oh." Costia's smile fades, but she counts it a plus that at least Lexa is  _talking_ to her. "Well, what's up?" 

Lexa brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, it's about Clarke-"

Costia scoffs. "Of course it is. I should've known." 

Lexa's brow furrows as she tries to remain calm. "Look, you don't have to like it-" 

"I don't." 

"But quit giving Clarke shit about it! I initiated it. This was my choice and it would be nice if you could respect that." Lexa was finding it harder and harder to keep her voice down. 

"Oh, like you respected me by going for my  _sister?_ Without even so much as a warning?!" Costia, now standing, approached Lexa and her words plus the way she stalked towards Lexa caused the girl to snap. 

"When exactly was I supposed to give you a warning Costia?! Before or after I was basically non existent to you because of your new boy toy?!" Lexa nostrils flaired as she stepped closer to the shorter girl. 

"Is that what this is? An attention thing? Because I can give you attention, Lex. You don't have to stoop so low." 

"Stoop so low?" Costia nodded. "Attention? Are you fucking kidding me?" Costia's nod this time was much less sure of itself. "You know what? Clarke was right. You can't accept this because you can't get passed the fact that it's not all about you!" 

"Lexa-" 

"No, Costia! God, I can't believe I ever actually thought I was in love with you!" Lexa shook her head as Costia stared shocked. 

"You- what?" Lexa's eyes widened as she realized what she had just admitted. There was no time to talk however as a few of the table regulars walked up. 

"Sup with you guys?" Ontari sat with her food, staring confused at the two as Echo walked over with Emori. 

"I-I gotta go." Lexa stormed off and Lexa stood there, still shocked until she saw a carrot stick being waved in front of her. 

"Helllooooo. Earth to Costiaaaa." Once Echo finally caught her attention and she sat, she couldn't help but notice the distraught look on her friends face. "You okay, Cos?" The girl just scanned the lunch room, her eyes looking on a table far in the back, to the left. 

"Eyyyyy, Woods is here!" 

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa!" Costia watched the table of Clarke's friends errupt into cheers as Lexa took her new seat near her girlfriend. 

She watched as Clarke put her arm around her best friend and kiss her temple. She watched as Clarke's friends told jokes and make Lexa laugh. She also watched the girl make some of her own. She watched Lexa become apart of a new table and she watched her sister take her spot all while still reeling about the bomb Lexa had just dropped. 

"Stupid seniors." Ontari spoke up. "They keep stealing our people! First Lincoln, then Anya, now Lexa?! I mean what's next?!" 

"I don't think they're all bad. Jasper is sort of cute." They all looked up and glared in Maya's direction except Costia. She was too preocuppied. 

_In love with me? Since when?_

* * *

Lexa ignored the daze in her mind as she walked towards what was quickly becoming her table. She tried to keep her face straight as she approached and she saw Jasper catch sight of her. 

"Eyyyyy, Woods!" At his exclamation, the whole table looked her way and she plastered on a smile. 

It didn't take long for her fake smile to become real though, as Raven and Lincoln began an energetic chant of her name. Soon, the whole table joined in, even Clarke, and Lexa tried to stifle an embarrased smile as almost the whole cafeteria looked their way. 

"Would you guys shut up, please?" She teased. 

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Raven said.

"And us." Jasper added. 

Lexa simply shook her head and sat in her spot, next to Clarke. The girl quickly reached out an arm and put it behind Lexa, kissing her temple and whispering a soft 'hello' as they tuned back into what their friends were saying. 

"I'm serious! You guys  _wrecked_ my pool last time. My dad has padlocks on the gate now!" Apparently, they were continuing the argument from yesterday about where they could hang out this weekend and Monty's pool house was clearly out. 

"Hey, how were we supposed to know nacho cheese isn't totally water soluble?" Jasper throws out. 

" _Everyone_ should know that nacho cheese isn't water soluble!! Especially 3 pounds of it!!" 

"Well, ya know what? If your dad doesn't want us doing irresponsible things with nacho cheese, maybe he should have a padlock on the snack storage instead." Bellamy butts in, swiping Monty's apple. 

"He did.  _Someone_ picked it." Monty grabbed for his apple while eyeing Raven. 

"Hey, three pounds of nacho cheese being locked up I understand. But why in the hell would you lock up oreos? They're my favorite! He was begging me to pick it." Raven reaches around Monty's flailing arm and nabs the apple for herself. 

"They're my mom's favorite too. That's why they were locked up." Monty deadpanned. 

"Well, your mom is just stingy." Jasper added. 

"OK! Regardless of who's mom is or isn't stingy, we still have yet to decide on a place." Octavia spoke up, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Bell and I aren't allowed to have anyone over currently because Mr.Smoothe can't keep it in his pants." 

Lincoln chuckled. "I still can't believe your dad caught you doing it in his office." 

"Wasn't the first time. Won't be the last." Bellamy winked and reached out to fist bump the other boy, but received a smack to the head before he could. From his sister, obviously. 

" _Anyway,_ any other volunteers?" 

"Babe, what about you? You've got a bomb ass pool house." Raven directed her question towards Anya, but she had already begun shaking her head. 

"My parents would skin me alive and make you all mittens. And my mom hates you, Rae. Ever since the incident last month." 

"All I did was critique a vase! How is it my fault your mom has shitty taste in decoration?" 

"Um, firstly, using the words 'ugly as fuck' automatically nullifies the use of the word critique and secondly, that  _vase_ was my great Uncle Patrick's urn." 

"Couldn't have been that great if they chose to make his final resting place so fucking ugly." Raven reached out to high five Jasper as they both laughed at her joke. 

"You high five him and you lose a girlfriend." Raven's hand immediately went limp and she used it to flip off Jasper as she heard a barely concealed whipping sound. 

"Is  _anyone_ here not in trouble at home and/or have cool parents that like their significant other?" Octavia glanced around until her eyes landed on Clarke's arm around Lexa's shoulder. "Clarke." The blonde girls eyes shot up from where she'd been focused on devouring her lunch. "You're pretty good at staying out of trouble." Clarke glanced around, mouth full of food and barely nodded. "And Lexa, the Griffins like you, right?" Lexa didn't make eye contact as she wiped sauce from the corner of Clarke's mouth, just nodding. "It's settled then. Basement party at Clarke's on Saturday." 

"Wait what?" Clarke and Lexa both muttered, wondering how they'd missed so much, but then the bell sounded and they all began dispersing. A couple of them threw thank you's and see you Saturday's to Clarke, who continued to look confused, along with Lexa. 

"What just happened?" Lexa asked as they began to leave. 

"I think I'm hosting a party Saturday?" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and her bag. 

"So does that mean I'm welcome at Casa de Griffin again?" 

"You were always welcome, beautiful." She squeezed Lexa's hand reassuringly. "I'll prove it. Come over after school and stay for dinner." 

"Clarke.." Lexa started to deny. How in the world could she face a dinner with Costia after what she had confessed earlier? 

"Babe, I promise. It'll be ok! Please?" Lexa really wanted to say no. But damn it. She couldn't when Clarke was looking at her like that. 

"Fiiiiine. You're too cute to say not to." 

Clarke beamed and kissed her. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and press next chapter. I got carried away with the dialogue in this one, so I'm splitting it into two parts. Two updates in one day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's promises don't mean shit. Costia is a giant asshole. Abby is gonna pass out, she's never gasped so hard. Jake Griffin STILL doesn't have a clue.

Costia paced slowly around her room, forming a plan of attack. Ok, she can list off things she knows. 

1\. Costia knew Lexa first and they have been best friends for years. 

2\. Lexa was in love with  _her_ before she even knew Clarke. 

3\. Clarke is stupid. 

It should be simple enough. Clarke and Lexa haven't been dating very long. Lexa's feelings certainly must run deeper for her then for Clarke. Yes, it was easy. 

Costia squoze her hands together as she exited her room. She had got home before Clarke today, not wanting to interact with her sister after everything this morning. What she hadn't expected was her sister bringing home her best friend. Lexa hadn't been over since she found out about them. But she could distinctly make out Lexa's voice, along with Clarke's, climbing the stairs. 

She wanted to run away, not be forced to watch them be gross together in her own home, but then she thought about what Lexa said. That had to have meant something right? She would never have said it if it didn't. 

So she set about making a plan. Surely, if she could talk to Lexa, really talk to her, like they used to, she could knock some sense into her. 

She shook herself one final time and headed to Clarke's room, intent on dragging Lexa out if she had to. What she didn't expect was the moaning and lip smacking she heard coming from her sister's room. 

Considering the earlier conversation, she automatically assumed her sister to be the aggressor, but was totally floored to hear her sibling attempting to slow it down. 

"Lexa, baby, my family is home. Like, all of them." 

"Hmm, I thought you liked a challenge. Besides, we've had to be quiet before." Lexa's hands continued to wander as Clarke tried her best not to lose focus. 

"Yeah, but not while my mom was home! The women has like a sixth sense for sex." Clarke chuckled to herself. "Hey, imagine saying that three times fast. Sixth sex sense, sixth sex sense, sixth sex se-"

"Don't you think there's a better use for your tongue right now?" Lexa sat up quickly and that statement, matched with the annoyed look in her eye made Clarke completely wanton. 

"Oh definitely." They began making out again, hands wandering as Costia scurried back to her room, face flushed. 

Sex?! They had had sex? How was this possible? Lexa was always so uptight about sex. She never wanted to talk about it with Costia. Plus, they were both virgins together and had agreed to let the other know when  _it_ happened. 

The younger girl's feelings of anger and betrayal resurfaced, more hot and boiling than ever. She was ending this. As quickly as possible. 

* * *

**"** Dinner is ready!" Jake's shout traveled up the stairs and into three sets of ears. Clarke finished tugging her shirt back on as Lexa smirked across to her, fixing her hair and Clarke's bedside mirror. 

Costia finished angrily brushing through her hair and swung her bedroom door open, catching the backs of her sister and best friend as they descended the stairs. She hoped they could feel the daggers she was shooting their way. 

Once they were all down and settled, Clarke next to Lexa, Abby next to Costia and Jake at the head, everyone started digging in. Clarke started hungrily plopping scoops of spaghetti on her plate while Lexa immediately reached for the garlic bread. 

"It's so nice to have all our girls back together. You've been missed Lexa." Abby commented as she reached out and put a heap of vegetables on Clarke's plate. 

The girl's face scrunched as her father watched on amused. "Yeah, and mostly by my wife and I. Don't stay away that long again." Jake smiled at Lexa and she smile and blushed back. 

"Yes, sir. And I've missed you guys too." Jake reached out and lightly squoze her arm as Clarke attempted to reach for the bread. 

"Hey, Lex will you pass me the bread?" 

"Oh sure, sorry. Don't mean to be a hog. I just _love_ your cooking Momma G." She passed the plate and everyone chuckled lightly, except Costia, who scoffed. 

"Something wrong, dear." Abby questioned as Clarke and Lexa shot wary glances at her. But the girl simply shook her head no and continued staring down angrily into her plate. 

They continued eating, Jake and Abby ocassionally asking Lexa things, catching up on what they've missed in the few weeks she was away. 

Abby watched as Lexa cleared two servings of her vegetables as Clarke barely choked hers down and continued to heap on the carbs. 

"Clarke, honey, please follow Lexa's example. You're gonna give yourself a stroke the way you're eating. 

"Ugh, fine. Lexa can you pass the veggies?" Lexa smirked at her girlfriend as she handed the bowl over and Clarke stuck her tongue out. 

Once again, Costia scoffed. 

"Seriously dude, what is your problem?" Clarke's grip on her fork tightened as she looked across to her sister. She could  _not_ be doing this now, of all times. 

"Oh, nothing." The younger girl spun her pasta around aimlessly. "Just, it's so weird how  _my best friend_ will give you anything." Clarke narrowed her eyes as Jake and Abby looked on confused and Lexa lost her appetite. "The bread, the veggies," Costia picked up a small bite of spaghetti and before putting it in her mouth said "her virginity." 

If this moment had been seen through the eyes of a spectator, it probably would've made for one hell of a scene. Abby's fork hit the plate, chipping it slightly as her hand came to rest over her heart. Jake choked on the remaining food he was swallowing, turning a bright shade of red. Lexa was red for completely different reasons. Clarke looked poised to kill as she leaned closer to her sister, across the table. Costia simply looked unbothered, chewing slowly on the barely there bite of food in her mouth. 

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Clarke screams and Costia's mask of indifference remains in place. 

"What? You do it all the time. Even here, right?" Abby gasps again and her fingers clench her chest. Jake chokes again, this time on the water that he was using to wash down his food. Clarke's fist near slams into the table as Lexa's eyes start brimming with tears. 

"I see what you're doing and it won't work. How about you talk about how many times you've snuck out with Roan?" Abby gasped again, her face turning reddder.

"Yeah? At least I wasn't having sex with him!" 

"Oh, no. Just drinking and driving without a license and egging houses." Jake's shirt was fully soaking wet from all the water he couldn't keep down.

"Oh and that's any difference from you vandalising the wall outside school, with your 'art'?" 

"At least what I was doing had a solid reason! You were just lashing out over a best friend that you didn't even care about a few weeks ago!" 

"Fuck you, Clarke! The only reason Lexa even  _looked_ at you was because you took advantage of her feelings for me! She never wanted you!" At this point, one would wonder how Abby is still able to take breaths in, but again, she gasps. 

"Oh yeah? I'd beg to differ. In fact, I'd say she wants me plenty now if her moans are ever anything to go by." The whole room goes silent as a chair goes crashing back against the wall. Abby finally takes a breath out. Jake doesn't even reach for his water glass. Costia and Clarke end their glaring match and both mouthes are snapped shut. All eyes turn to Lexa.

Lexa is standing from her seat at the table, face am unhealthy shade of red that rival her eyes, which are blood shot and wet. She seems moments away from sobbing and her knuckles are white from where they clench at her sides. No one dares to move as they watch tears fall down onto the table cloth. 

Lexa grits her teeth in order to get her words out. "Mr. Griffin, can you please take me home now?" Her voice sounds so raw and distraught and every Griffin at the table feels their hearts break just a little. 

"Lexa-" Clarke tries to reach out, be the safe place that she usually is for her girl, but Lexa is having none of it.

"No." Her yell booms around the space as she tears her hand away and backs farther from the table. Her eyes remain on the table, but her voice is pleading. "Please Jake, I'd really like to go home." That snaps him out of his daze and he shoots up from his chair, wet and shirt and all, and grabs his keys. Lexa continues not to make eye contact with anyone as she grabs her bag and allows Jake to usher her out of the house.

The slam of the door snaps Abby out of her daze and she removes her hand from her chest while staring straight ahead, into the kitchen. 

Clarke and Costia look at their mom, waiting for, well anything. She remains unmoving so the younger Griffin attempts to reach out. 

"Mom-" 

"Don't." Her voice is final as she continues to stare ahead. "Your father and I will discuss this with you two when he gets back." 

* * *

 

The house remains silent for close to an hour before keys can be heard in the door. Heavy foot falls approach the dining room and both sisters prepare themselves for the lecture. Jake removes his jacket, tossing it into his chair as he paces the room. 

Silence rejoins them for only a moment before Jake speaks. "I took Lexa home, walked her inside." His eyes darted between his children. "Her mother wanted to know why she ran upstairs bawling. I couldn't tell her anything." Clarke sunk into her seat while Costia attempted to speak again. 

"Daddy-" 

"Oh, do NOT  _daddy_ me." The girl flinched back into her seat and remained quiet. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Both of you!" Tears started to fall from Clarke's eyes as Jake moved closer to the table. "You both allowed your own selfishness and anger to ruin this dinner tonight. Not only did you completely break whatever uinversal sister bond you may have had, and any trust we had in you, you embarrased that poor girl and didn't even think twice about it!" Costia allowed her eyes to close, tears slipping down her cheeks.

More silence until Abby started to speak. "Vandalism." Abby began. "Sneaking out. Breaking curfew. Irresponsible driving. Under age drinking  _without_ our consent." Her voice continued to rise as she listed off points and both girls sunk even more into themselves. "Sexual activity in this house, fighting with each other continuously and not to mention," Abby was full on yelling at this point, but brought her tone down as Jake laid a hand on her shoulder "you both may have just cost yourself a relationship with someone you truly care about." Abby's eyes began to water as she thought about Lexa and what she could've done, what she should've known. "I have never been more disappointed." Abby walked away, darting straight for her office and closing the door. 

Jake stood there rubbing at his temples. "I know that I raised you two better than this." He looked directly at both of them before clearing away the dishes and food and shutting the blind connecting the kitchen and dining room. 

Clarke and Costia sat alone at the table, any pretense of anger forgotten, both mournful over their actions. Costia had been sure she was doing the right thing. She just knew if she could expose Clarke for the mistake she was, she could get her best friend back. Yet, the look in Lexa's eyes when she stormed out and the look in her sister's eyes when Lexa pulled away? It killed her. 

Clarke on the other hand could only beat herself up. Costia always brought out the worst in her when she wanted to. She could easily make her do and say whatever with just a little manipulation. She hates herself for falling for it, for speaking without thinking. For hurting Lexa. She wanted to vomit. Yet, she couldn't help thinking about Costia. She had assumed this was just her sister being a brat again, and really it was, but Costia usually gave up so much easier than this. Maybe, Lexa really did mean something to her sister. 

They both looked up at each other at the same time, remorseful looks combining to only further eat away at each other. They had both royally fucked this up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiiiight. There ya go. Angst angst angst. But don't worry, it's only temporary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a smol gay. The Griffins are not quitters. Jake FINALLY knows what's going on and he wants to help. They actually all do. The Griffins are Clexa trash.

Clarke sniffled and rolled over in her bed, away from the sun, grip on her cellphone getting tighter. 

3 days. 

It had been 3 days since she talked to Lexa. Not for lack of trying, she had texted and left numerous voice mails for the girl. To no response. Clarke stared at her phone for a few more seconds before rolling back over and sighing. 

Today was Monday. She was supposed to be leaving school right now, and she would be, if she had bothered going. After everything at dinner, their parents hadn't decided to ground them, figuring their own punishment would come in the form of losing Lexa. But Clarke didn't feel up to partying, so she had texted all her friends, making up some lie about being grounded for the weekend, and spent her days sulking. Not much had changed over the course of the weekend though. Still no word from Lexa, the atmosphere in the house remained stilted, and Clarke remained in her room, sulking. She'd throw on a Jon Bellion song every once in a while and think about Lexa, being there with her. Suprisingly, with no interruptions. 

Not that there's anyone to stop her, Costia wasn't in much better shape. Her weekend had also been spent in her room, but instead of sadness, what she felt was more self-loathing. She had only sent one text to Lexa. I'm sorry. Because what else could she possibly say after the way she acted? She'd been self centered, only worried about Roan and being cool, and in the process, she pushed her best friend to the side. Then she acted out when she found out about Lexa and Clarke. And for what reason? Because she was selfish. She hadn't even thought to ask Lexa if she was happy. She automatically shunned it, thinking that Clarke was replacing her. She felt so stupid. She was so stupid. 

Costia dug her palms into her eyes as she heard music start up again. She really had been giving Clarke the benefit of the doubt, but the sappy sad shit was giving her an even bigger headache. She left her room and walked down the hallway, falling into the same routine as usual, only stopping herself from pounding on the door once she was in front of it. 

Instead she knocked softly. "Clarke?" She heard some shuffling, but no words. "Come on, Clarke. Open the door." Still no words, but she heard more shuffling and then the sound of a lock flicking. She waited a second before walking in, in just enough time to see Clarke flop down in her computer chair. Before she could speak, the smell of lavender, vanilla, and pumpkin spice hit her all at once. "Clarke, what the fuck is that smell?" 

The older girl just gestured to one of her shelves where there was a picture of Lexa along with three burning flames. "Lexa liked candles. These were all I had." 

Costia scoffed and went to blow them out. "Geez Clarke, she's not dead!" After getting the flames blown out, Costia went to the window, cracking it slightly to let out some of the stench. Clarke just sat staring at the floor, so Costia took a seat on the bed. She didn't miss the way her sister was clenching her cellphone.  

"She ignoring you too, still?" Costia gave her a sympathetic look. 

"Can you blame her? We were awful." Yeah, they were, Costia thinks, but it's really all her fault. She started all of this. 

"You remember your 3rd grade spelling bee?" Clarke looked up at her, confusion clear on her face, but she just looked on until the other girl nodded. "You won the whole thing, best speller in the school, and you got that super cool blue ribbon?" 

"Yeah, I still have it." Clarke nodded over to one of her shelves. Costia crossed the room and reached out to touch out. Without looking back at Clarke, she kept speaking. 

"I was soooo jealous of this thing. I wanted one so bad. I practiced like all the time." 

That suprised Clarke. "You did?" 

"Yeah. I wanted to suprise everyone." She sighed and moved her hand from the ribbon. "First chance I got, I did a spelling contest. It's not so much a contest in 1st grade with only two other competitors, but," she chuckled while Clarke just listened "I went for it." 

"What happened?" Clarke sat a little straighter as Costia finally turned to face her. 

"Choked up. Got a word wrong in the first round, apple has two p's by the way, I was so crushed." 

Clarke shook her head. "I had no idea." 

"Course not. I didn't tell anyone. Especially once I lost. But I watched Mom and Dad be so proud of your ribbon and I was so angry." She shook her head at herself and continued. "Next day, at recess, I watched Connor Douglas flaunting the ribbon  _he_ got and I lost it. Started tearing up the grass with my bear hands." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." Costia drew out. "That's the day I met Lexa." Clarke sat forward, intrugued, and waited for her sister to continue. "She asked me why I was so angry at the grass, then when I told her why, she just gave me this weird look. Then, she ran off." 

"She didn't say anything? How'd you guys become friends?" 

"When we went back inside there was this really badly cut paper ribbon on my desk. It said "#1 grass fighter." They both laughed at that. "It fell apart like a day later, but I wore until I couldn't anymore and we became best friends." 

Clarke's lips tilted slightly. "That's really sweet." 

"Yeah." She finally came and sat back on the bed in front of Clarke. "You were always so good at everything. So smart, so funny, able to make anyone your friend, and I always envied that, but also always tried to be just like you."

Clarke felt her eyes water for a different reason in three days and she clutched her chest. "You- you did?" 

"Yeah. Of course, Clarke." She reached out and laid her hand on her sister's. "You may have been _annoyingly_  good at  _everything all the time_ , but you were still my big sister. I looked up to you, literally." 

Clarke squoze Costia's hand as a few tears made their way down. "I'm sorry I made you feel so bad. That was never my intent-" 

"Oh, hush. I know." The younger girl waved her off. "I'm not blind. I know I'm gorgeous." She watched her older sister roll her eyes and she smiled. "I'm also not dumb either. I think I just spent so much time trying to do everything you did, I never tried to see what I'd be good at." She shakes her head, trying to chase away the mist in her eyes. "But, it was never like that with Lexa." Clarke looked at her, just waiting for her to continue. "I was never second place to her, never had to try be anyone else. It was me, us first, always." 

"Seems a little one-sided to me." Clarke lets it out without thinking, and then watches her sister wince. "Sorry." 

"No, I deserve it. You're right." Costia rests back on the bed, eyes towards the ceiling. "I let myself get all caught up in Roan and trying to be cool and I totally pushed her to the side." There, finally, she'd admitted it out loud. "To tell the truth, I'm sure somewhere deep down in the caring part of my heart, I'm glad she had you." 

Clarke's smile is one of pure shock and a little awe. "Really?" 

"Yeah, but just, finding out the way I did? I couldn't think about that. I just felt like it was something else you beat me to." 

Clarke shot up at that. "Woah, um, are you saying you... liked Lexa?" 

Costia scrunches her face up and shrugs. "Maybe? I dunno. It always scared me, so I never let myself think about it. Either way, Lexa deserves better than that."

"She deserves the world." Clarke mutters and glances at her phone again. 

Costia eyes her slowly. "You love her." It's not a question, yet Clarke still answers. 

"With everything in me." They sit silently for a little, letting the revelation sink in, for both of them. After a few minutes, Costia finally speaks. 

"She feels the same." 

"You think so?"

The younger girl scoffs. "Clarke, she's my best friend. I know so." They both chuckle, but Clarke's quickly turns into a frown.

"Doesn't really matter anymore. We fucked it up." She finally sets her phone down, running her fingers through her hair. 

Costia sighs, glancing out the window. She does a double take when she sees a car pull up and immediately starts smiling. "We couldn't have fucked it up too bad." She watches Clarke's confusion spread until she turns her gaze to where Costia is looking and sees a familiar head of hair walking up their driveway. 

Her eyes bulge out of her head and she glances back at her sister. "Is that-" 

"Only one way to know, sis." 

Clarke throws off the blanket around her shoulders, rushing for the door. When she doesn't see her sister following, she haults. "Aren't you coming too?" 

"Nah, I'll catch up with her later." 

"Cos-" 

"Seriously, Clarke go." The girl still remains hesitant, so Costia walks over and hugs her. "This isn't about you, or me. It's about Lexa. You make her happy and I'm finally putting her first." They share a watery smile, then Costia nudges her gently. "Alright, now go!" 

Clarke gives her sister one more hug, before sprinting down the whole. "Thank you, Cos." 

* * *

 

Lexa pulls up to the Griffin house as slowly as possible. She glances quickly around the outside before taking two deep breaths and leaving the car. She didn't think she would be back so soon, but seeing that both Griffin sisters missed school,  she felt as if she should check up on things.  

Not with them, directly, of course. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for that yet.  

Shaking away her thoughts, Lexa rung the door bell, taking note that Jake's car was there,  hoping he'd be the one to answer.  

"Lexa! Hi!" Looks like her prayers paid off, as she was met with a ruffled Jake Griffin. "What brings you by? Not that you aren't always welcome, even in light of... things."

Lexa tries hard to hide the wince. "Hey, Mr.Griffin. I just stopped by to bring your daughters some of the work they missed today." 

Jake couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried. "Wow, Lexa. That is.... wow. Thank you." He takes the papers from her and doesn't stop himself from embracing her in a hug, and Lexa struggles with what to do with her hands. "I'm sorry. I just... don't know many people who would do something like that after.. well you know." 

Lexa nods, attempting to seem unbothered. "Yes, well. They've done it for me before. Just returning the favor." Lie. 

Jake nods, about to let the conversation drops when he takes note of the girl's tired eyes, thinks of his own emotional offspring upstairs. "Ya know, Lexa, I may be just a little bit biased, but I hope you know our girls are... much better than what you saw the other night. I think you've seen that." He waits until she nods and continues. "I can't tell you what to do with your life, I'm not trying to plead there cases either, make em beg for it if you want, they deserve it." She chuckles a little at this and he smiles. "But, just don't completely give up on them yet, yeah?" 

He sees her contemplate it for awhile, feels her response coming up, but before the conversation goes any further, they hear bounding and the stairs and then Jake is practically shoved out of the way. 

Clarke almost runs right through her dad in an attempt to get to Lexa. She manages to slow her pace down slightly, but not enough to keep herself from nearly tackling her. Because of this, she tries to steady them, arms reaching around Lexa and they both freeze. Clarke wants to cry, she never thought she'd feel this again. Lexa wants to pull away, wants to storm off and continue ignoring her, but she's in those arms again and everything feels like mush and she leans in at the same time Clarke's arms tighten and they hold each other. 

"I'm sorry, baby." She hears Clarke sniffle into her shoulder and presses in tighter. "I'm so, so sorry." She breathes in for a beat, then two, before looking up at the door. Jake stands there smirking, mouthing "make her beg for it" and she shares a smile with him before pulling back. 

"We should talk." Clarke nods eagerly, and looks to her Dad before gesturing to the porch chairs. He nods at her, letting her know it's alright, then waits until her back is turned to shoot Lexa a thumbs up for 'good luck'. 

He walks inside, shutting the door and heads for the kitchen. When he sees his younger daughter leaned there, he hesitates. "Just fair warning, Clarke's outside. With Lexa." 

Costia simply shovels some cereal into her mouth. "Mhmm." 

Jakes glances around and then tries again. "Clarke and Lexa. Outside. Talking." 

She laughs. "Yeah, Dad. I know. I saw her pull up. I sent Clarke out there." 

Jake doesn't even try to hide his shock. "Oh.. ok. I just thought-" 

"Clarke and I worked it out, Dad. It's ok." She nodded at him until he looked convinced. 

"Alright, well since your sister's occupied and you are finally out of your room, what do you say you come help me with the model for my presentation?" 

Costia's eyes shot up. "Really, me?" 

"Yeah." He laughs. "You were always the best at seeing the flaws in my landscapes, where I could do better. I owe a lot of my sucess to your keen eyes." He finishes off with a kiss over her eyebrows and Costia can't help the smile that forces it's way onto her face. 

"Wow, I.. never thought about that." 

"So, is that a yes?" Jake waits by the entrance to the kitchen as she thinks. It doesn't take her long though. 

"Yeah, Dad. That'd be awsome." 

"Alright then! Come along, apprentice!" 

Costia scoffs as she follows. "I am  _no one's_ apprentice." They both chuckle, but something catches Costia's eye as they walk past the front window. She sees her sister outside, appearing to be frantically talking. Lexa listens on, as always, but Clarke begins tugging at her hair, meaning she's nervous. She watches her friend reach out and move her sister's hair from her hand, holding it instead. 

"You coming, sweet pea?" Costia looks to her father, then back out to the window. She lets a small smile grace her lips and then she turns away. 

"Of course, come on. You've been working on this thing alone and I just know you've got a draw bridge where a draw bridge shouldn't be." 

Jake follows behind her, pretending to be offended. "Creativity, Cos! It's all about creativity!" 


End file.
